


there’s a french joke in here somewhere

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, F/F, French Kissing, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Yukari helps Mitsuru wake up.





	there’s a french joke in here somewhere

It starts out as a normal good morning kiss, Yukari pressing her lips softly and sweetly against Mitsuru’s own, the two of them still curled up in bed. Mitsuru, though, is less concentrated on the feel of lips upon hers than she is on her own attempts to blink the sleep away. She’s not typically so drowsy when she wakes, but for some reason, this morning insists on being a lazy one. She’s so tired that she’s half-ready to pull away, to just fall over and konk out for a while because it's already proving far too hard to muster the will to get out of bed—

The tongue that was running slowly along her lips suddenly plunges straight into her mouth, and Mitsuru _jolts_ awake.

Mitsuru’s noise of surprise ends up muffled against Yukari's insistent lips, and once the initial shock wears off, Mitsuru gives a little moan despite herself. Yukari briefly mingles their tongues together, explores the roof of Mitsuru’s mouth in a way that sends it _sparking_ with electricity, until finally, she slowly pulls away. Once they’ve separated, Yukari makes a face and sticks out her tongue.

“Aw, _god_ ,” she gasps. “You had morning breath.”

Mitsuru flushes at her frankness, but then chuckles. “I believe you brought that upon yourself when you forced your tongue into my mouth.”

“Well…yeah, I guess.” Yukari sheepishly shrugs her shoulders. “But it woke you up, didn’t it?”

“Indeed it did.” Mitsuru smiles and inches ever closer, leans in to return the favor…

“Oh no,” Yukari laughs, raising a hand protectively in front of her lips. “Not until you get up and brush, milady.”

Mitsuru groans, but she gets out of bed all the same.


End file.
